nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimbo Jones Anthem
' Jimbo Jones Anthem' is an song form Jimbo Simpson. Lyrics Britians: Jimbo is the name! Now and forever in truth, divided we fall Hand upon hand! Brother to brother no one shall be greater than all! Parisians: Jimbo is the name! Now and forever in truth, divided we fall Hand upon hand! Brother to brother no one shall be greater than all! Colonel Hapablap: Is 15 years we celebrate All the may of american great Liberty and justice for all Each of us will now divide in equal shares of countryside promising and equality for all on side Springfieldians and Jimbo Jones: Jimbo is the name! Now and forever in truth, divided we fall Hand upon hand! Brother to brother no one shall be greater than all! Luigi Risotto: Jimbo! Sea Captain: Happy child! Jack Marley: Brother! Springfieldians: Shall be greater than all! Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Bully! Groundskeeper Willie: Sweet! Principal Skinner: Proud! Springfieldians: No one greatest than all! Ned Flanders: Goodness! Kirk Van Houten: Raise! Homer Simpson: Joy! Springfieldians: Shall be greater than... (speaking) Moe Szyslak: Stop destroying my bar! (speaking) Colonel Hapablap: What is it, Moe? (speaking) Moe Szyslak: This is my anthem on summer vacation. Starting our great, that gotta just die before grill on em by founder Moe's original BBQ. Cause i heard this fake anthem. Give it listen! (plays the music on the screen) (singing on the screen tv) Saruman: Saruman is my name Now and forever In truth divided i fall! (speaking) Ned Flanders: That is a fake song! He transformed Jimbo into Saruman from The Lord of the Rings. (springfieldians fighting) (speaking) Rich Texan: (growls) Mm-mmm, guns are celebrating. Whereever i was charge in making it angry. (speaking) Sideshow Mel: Now come down. Is just a viral goes into the amazing musical numbers. (speaking) Moe Szyslak: That is not a musical number, boney. (plays it on this again) (singing on the screen tv again) Ruber: Ruber is my name! Captain Hook: My name's Captain Hook! Rothbart: Rothbart is my name! Rasputin: I am rasputin! Clayton: Clayton is my name! Shan-Yu: My name is Shan-Yu! Stepmother: Stepmother is Tremaine! Lex Luthor: I am Lex Luthor! Emperor Zurg: I'm Emperor Zurg! Bad Area 51 Guard: Area 51 Guard! (springfieldians angry and shouting) (speaking) Moe Szyslak: I can sing what i want like Jimbo Jones Anthem belongs to evil! Whereever the villains has a excited anthem flips on it, even devour! (growls) (speaking) Sea Captain: Get him! (springfield grabs a torch and pitchforks and raise up high for the mobs) (speaking) Mayor Quimby: Wait a minute! Leave him alone! Lower your weapons! This song is accidentally dangerous by (points at Martin Prince) Former Principal Martin Prince! Category:Songs Category:Parody songs Category:Songs by George Banks Category:Songs by Mr. Dawes Category:Songs by Hans Moleman Category:Songs by Colonel Hapablap Category:Songs by Homer Category:Songs by Marge Category:Songs by Bart Category:Songs by Lisa Category:Songs by Maggie Category:Songs by Krusty Category:Songs by Patty Category:Songs by Selma Category:Songs by Carl Category:Songs by Lenny Category:Songs by Barney Category:Songs by Kearney Category:Songs by Otto Category:Songs by Jimbo Category:Songs by Dolph Category:Songs by Milhouse Category:Songs by Kirk Van Houten Category:Songs by Luann Van Houten Category:Songs by Apu Category:Songs by Chief Wiggum Category:Songs by Kent Brockman Category:Songs by Lou Category:Songs by Eddie Category:Songs by Groundskeeper Willie Category:Songs by Mrs. Krabappel Category:Songs by Seymour Skinner Category:Songs by Gary Chalmers Category:Songs by Julius Hibbert Category:Songs by Bernice Category:Songs by Ralph Wiggum Category:Songs by Horatio McCallister Category:Songs by Manjula Category:Songs by Sarah Wiggum Category:Songs by Cletus' Children Category:Songs by Rabbi Hyman Krustofski Category:Songs by Duffman Category:Songs by Sanjay Category:Songs by Ned Flanders Category:Songs by Luigi Category:Songs by Agnes Skinner Category:Songs by Lunchlady Doris Category:Songs by Fat Tony Category:Songs by Comic Book Guy Category:Songs by Louie Category:Songs by Legs Category:Songs by Jack Marley Category:Songs by Elton John